


Prince Legolas' Demise

by Hannah_Writes



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Writes/pseuds/Hannah_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threat is brewing near Mirkwood, Legolas and his brothers must ride to Rivendell and warn Elrond of this, they are attacked on the way. Will a certain young prince survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light poured in through the white silk curtains blanketing the sleeping prince with soft warm light. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at the golden rays. He smiled and sat up. His fair hair fell in waves around his shoulders.

“My Lord?” a voice said by the doorway. Legolas looked up and noticed a guard walking in.

“Your father wishes to speak with you,” he said with a calm tone to his voice.

“Thank you, tell him I’m waking now and will be with him shortly,” Legolas said with a smile and swung his legs over the bed. The door closed indicating he was now alone in the room.

It was a bit of a surprise to see sunlight spilling over the kingdom of Mirkwood when it had been raining for the past few days. Legolas smiled at the idea of going out today and improving his archery skills. _Ada never wants to see me this early, I wonder what it is?_ Legolas thought all the while putting his tunic on and getting ready to present himself to his father. As he walked down the hall a few elves bowed and walked on; he had gotten used to this treatment long ago. When he arrived at the throne room he opened the door and walked in, a few elves were discussing something with his father, who looked up as Legolas walked closer.

“ _Ion-nin_ , I’m sorry for waking you this early but it’s urgent…” Thranduil said and turned back to address everyone in the room.

“Orcs have been seen getting closer and closer to the palace, they seem to be only a few days out. I need every available warrior to find out how far out they are and what their intentions are…” Thranduil said and turned back to Legolas, who now stood by his father’s side.

“My son, I need you and your brothers to ride out to Rivendell and warn Elrond, but please look presentable when you arrive, I don’t want everyone in an uproar….” Thranduil said with a stern yet gentle tone to his voice.

“Yes, father…” Legolas said with a smile and walked out. Thranduil had a horrible feeling about this, but how could he warn Legolas of this?

Legolas walked out of the throne room and almost ran into his brothers who happened to be walking down the hall at just the right time.

“Aldeon…” Legolas addressed his eldest brother.

All at once, the three brothers turned toward Legolas and Aldeon stepped forward.

“What is it _Muindor_?” Aldeon asked placing a hand on Legolas’ shoulder.

“There are Orcs close to the palace, _Adar_ wants us to ride to Rivendell and warn Lord Elrond of this. We must look appropriate when we arrive,” Legolas said quietly.

“Let us get ready then,” Aldeon said abruptly and turned away, his brothers following close behind.

As soon as they were all presentable they walked down the hall, Aldeon stopped them when they were just outside the palace doors.

“Everyone please be careful, you know what _Adar_ said, I don’t want any of you in danger,” Aldeon said addressing his brothers who listened intently.

“Don’t worry, Aldeon, we will be fine,” Legolas said with a smile. “Now may we leave?” he said with a laugh and went to his horse, who was ready and waiting. As soon as they were all mounted they rode off towards Rivendell.

“Remember when we got into trouble as elflings,” Aldeon started, breaking the silence an hour later, “We ran through these woods unattended and without anybody knowing, _Naneth_ was furious when she found out…..” Aldeon said, his voice trailing off. Silence washed over them again at the mention of their mother. Legolas was very young that day but he remembered it all to well, they all did, for it was the same day they lost their mother and the kingdom lost a beloved queen.

Aldeon stopped suddenly and looked around, “There’s something out there…” he said quietly.

“What is it _Muindor_?” Legolas asked soon after, he looked around as well but found nothing amiss. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and hit Legolas in the side. He gasped in both surprise and pain. It was enough to knock him off his horse and he lay there, still.

“Legolas?!” Feren yelled as he watched his younger brother fall to the ground. He quickly jumped off his horse and ran to Legolas’ side.

“Aldeon!” Tavaro called as he joined Feren on the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of losing his brother.

“Feren. Tavaro. I need you to to return to the palace, tell _Adar_ about this.” Aldeon said, trying to stay calm.

“What about you, Muindor?” Tavaro asked. He did not want to leave but he knew he needed to.

“I will stay with Legolas here, he is too injured to be moved. Once he is able I will ride to Rivendell,” Aldeon said already taking Legolas’ tunic off, being gentle about the wound on his side. Legolas responded with a groan of pain.

“Alright, Aldeon, we’ll go but please do be careful,” Feren said and they both hopped on their horses, riding back to Mirkwood.

“A-Aldeon…..” Legolas whispered, his voice barely heard. Aldeon smiled down at him and rested his hand on his brother’s forehead.

“Legolas, everything will be alright, I’m here. I need to take this arrow out, so please keep still for me.” Legolas only nodded and he closed his eyes. Aldeon slowly began pulling the arrow out. A small whimper escaped Legolas’ lips as the arrow was extracted. Aldeon noticed black coming out of the wound as well as Legolas’ own blood.

“Poison…” Aldeon thought to himself. He needed to get Legolas to Lord Elrond and fast. 

* * *

 

Thranduil stood watching his quiet land from his room. The people of Mirkwood were sleeping unaware that their Princes were in harm’s way. He sighed and turned away. Suddenly his door was thrust open and two exacted looking elves came rushing in.

“ _Adar_!” Tavaro yelled.

“Feren!? Tavaro!? Whatever is the matter?” Thranduil asked. Worry crossed over his face for he knew something was wrong.

“It is Legolas, _Adar_ …..” Tavaro said, surprised at his own voice for being so calm. 

* * *

 

Elrond had been walking down the hall heading back to his study, when he saw his two sons running towards him.

“ _Adar_! Come quickly, it is Legolas, he’s been poisoned. We need you right away.” Elrond was already down the hall by the time Elladan had finished speaking. He rushed into the healing wing to find a very pale Legolas lying on the bed and a concerned looking brother sitting next to him on the bed.

“Lord Elrond, is there any way you can help?” Aldeon asked standing up, his voice breaking with emotion. Elrond nodded and stood by the bed, his hand on Legolas’ forehead.

“Yes of course, I must extract the poison first before I bind his wound,” Elrond said walking back to the work table. His two sons joined him soon after. Legolas gasped awake, his eyes wide and full of tears.

“ _Adar_!” he cried, forgetting about the wound on his side. He tried to sit up but was met with gentle hands on his shoulders.

“Be still _Muindor_ , you are in Rivendell. Adar is not here, I’m sorry,” Aldeon said calming his brother down as best as he could. Legolas continued to yell for his father. He was scared and he needed someone who could comfort him.

~~~A few hours later~~~

“Thranduil was seen on the road heading this way…” a guard said by the doorway.

“I will meet him. Aldeon, try to calm him,” Elrond said gently and headed out the door. 

* * *

 

Thranduil walked swiftly through the halls of Rivendell. He was headed to the healing wing when he was stopped by Elrond.

“Thranduil, your son is not faring well, he was poisoned by an Orc arrow. He has been calling for you ever since he awoke. Come, he needs you,” Elrond said and walked down the hall with a concerned father in tow.

“Where is my son?” Thranduil asked upon entering the room.

“He is here, _Adar_ ,” Aldeon said looking up from his position next to Legolas on the bed. Legolas himself had at least calmed down a bit, though he still had tears flowing down his face.

“Oh, _Ion-nin_ , I’m sorry for not coming sooner,” Thranduil said standing next to the bed. Elrond approached the bed and handed the Elven King a bowl.

“It is for the poison. He will heal in time but he will be weak even after he recovers,” Elrond said and watched as Thranduil slowly lifted his son’s head and helped him drink.

“I am able to bind his wound now,” Elrond said and grabbed some healing herbs along with some bandages from the bedside table. He went to work immediately. Thranduil held his son’s hand as he watched Elrond. Legolas cried out the entire time and it broke his father’s heart to see his son like this.

“It is done,” Elrond said a while later while wiping his hands off, “He needs rest now. Thranduil, you may stay with him if you like.”

“Thank you, _mellon_ ,” Thranduil said and sat by the bed.

“Everyone, let’s give them some time alone,” Elrond said ushering everyone out the door. “Thranduil, if you need anything, I’ll be in my study,” he said and closed the door. Thranduil smiled a little and went back to looking down at his son, whose eyes were closed, an indication to an elf that something was very wrong.

“I’m so glad you are alright, son. I’m sorry for putting you and your brothers in danger like this, it was never my intention,” Thranduil said and stood up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked down and noticed Legolas looking up at him with a teary gaze.

“D-Don’t go, Ada…” Legolas said quietly. Thranduil sank back down on the chair and took Legolas’ hand.

“I’m sorry my son, I will stay.” Thranduil said. He was trying to stay calm for Legolas but it was becoming more and more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2

 It was late into the night and Thranduil still sat by his son’s side. He was tired but he refused to leave Legolas’ side. Elrond walked in quietly and put his hand on the king’s shoulder.

“ _Mellon-nin_ , please, you need rest. I will stay with him, I’ll wake you if there is any sudden changes,” Elrond said quietly. A small smile appeared on his face.

Thranduil sighed and stood up, “You are right, I do need rest, please imform me immediately if he wakes.” Elrond nodded and watched as the elven king walked out. Elrond stood by the bed and gently placed his hand on Legolas’ forehead, he slowly took his hand away with disappointment.

“No change, than,” Elrond said quietly and watched as Legolas whimpered at the sudden touch. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

“ _Adar_?!” Legolas started. He didn’t see his father and this scared him.

“Legolas, be calm, I will retrieve your father, I will only be a moment,” Elrond said and walked down the hall to Thranduil’s room, who was asleep, his back to the door.

Elrond walked over to the bed and gently touched Thranduil’s shoulder, who woke almost immediately. “Legolas is awake and is calling for you. Come,” Elrond said and they both hurried down the hall and into the healing room.

Legolas sat up in the bed, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his arms. Thranduil walked over to his son and knelt down beside the bed.

“I am here, please look at me,” Thranduil said taking one of Legolas’ hands and holding it. Legolas slowly lifted his head and looked down at his father.

“I must look like a fool, crying like this in front of you.” Legolas said with a small laugh, wiping his face. Thranduil wiped a tear that escaped his son’s eye.

“No, Legolas, you are not a fool, it is alright to cry. Everyone does. I have seen even the bravest warrior shed a tear. It is not a weakness either,” Thranduil said with a small smile. Legolas smiled back.

“Thank you, _Adar_ ,” Legolas said and Thranduil stood up, placing a kiss on his son’s head.

“Rest, _Ion-nin_ , I promise I will be here when you wake.” Thranduil said gently laying Legolas back down. Legolas gave into the weariness that washed over him without question and soon the quiet sounds of his breathing filled the room. Thranduil sighed with relief.

“His fever is stiil bad, but he is slowly recovering,” Elrond said with a smile. Thranduil nodded, not taking his eyes off his son.

“Why must someone so young and gentle be a victim to something so cruel? It is not fair,” Thranduil said shaking his head.

“Terrible things happen to people we love and sometimes we cannot stop what is to come,” Elrond said, his voice quiet, he was now sitting at his desk the candle illuminating his face.

“You are right, I know, but I hate to see it happen still,” Thranduil said walking over to the desk and slowly sitting down in the chair opposite of Elrond.

“So do all, but we cannot control what the future holds,” Elrond said sternly but calmly. Thranduil sadly looked over at the sleeping form of his son, who was very pale in the candlelight.

“I know. All we can do is wait and hope for his recovery,” Thranduil said praying that his son does indeed recover soon. 

* * *

 

Morning came slowly, the light spilling into the room. Legolas was still asleep. Elrond had retired to his room long ago but Thranduil stayed by his son's bedside. He had made a promise and Legolas expected his father to be there. Legolas slowly opened his eyes moments later and looked over to where Thranduil was sleeping in the chair by his bed.

“ _Adar_?” Legolas asked quietly. Thranduil woke up and looked over at his son with a smile.

“Legolas, how are you feeling?” Thranduil asked. Concern crossed his face.

“It hurts, still…” Legolas said quietly.

“I will go and get Elrond than, I’ll be back my son,” Thranduil said walking out the door and heading to Elrond’s study.

Thranduil found Elrond sitting on his bed, reading. He looked up as the blond elf walked in.

“What is it? Is it Legolas?” Elrond said, putting his book down and standing up.

“He is awake and is in need of you, please,” Thranduil said turning his back to the elven lord and walking down the hall. When they arrived, Legolas had fallen asleep again. Thranduil almost smiled at this site; his son looked so peaceful. At that moment the door burst open and Thranduil’s other sons came rushing in.

“Be still, all of you!” Thranduil hissed under his breath, who now moved to sit next to the bed.

“How is he faring, _Adar_?” Aldeon asked quietly, realizing what he had almost done, moving to stand next to Thranduil. Tavaro and Feren were now standing at the end of the bed, silently watching over their brother as he slept.

“He is healing and will recover soon, do not fear,” Thranduil said, his anger gone as the focus was now back on his youngest. Aldeon nodded and slowly but gently stroked his brother’s hair before placing a kiss on his head.

“By the Valar, please be safe, _Muindor_ ,” Aldeon said with a small smile.

“He should be able to ride within a couple of days,” Elrond’s voice came from behind. They had all forgotten he was there and it wasn't until he had spoken that they realized he was still in the room.

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Feren said smiling back at Tavaro who returned the smile.

“Yes, it is-” Tavaro started but was interrupted by a voice, a familiar voice.

“ _Adar_? _Muindor_?” Legolas asked, his eyes fluttering open.

“Legolas, we are here, all of us,” Aldeon said sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I am glad you are faring well, _Mellon-nin_ ,” Elrond said with a smile. “But I must look at your wound once more, please, if you are able,” he said, continuing, walking over to Legolas’ other side.

“I am able,” Legolas said, straining to move. He was a little out of breath when he finally sat up. Thranduil was tensed up, ready to jump in if Legolas would need it. He relaxed after he saw that his son was not as weak as he once was.

“Ok, let’s look,” Elrond said, slowly rolling up Legolas’ tunic and gently removing the bandages.

“It is healing quite well,” Elrond said with a smile. “You, young prince, will be able to ride in a couple of days,” Elrond said with a small laugh.

“May I try walking now?” Legolas asked, eagerness in his voice. Thranduil looked over at Elrond for an answer; he did not want to deny his son this.

“We may try,” Elrond said with a small smile. He also did not want to see Legolas like this when he was so close to recovering.

“ _Ion-nin_ , give me your hands,” Thranduil said taking his son’s hands as Legolas held them out, and slowly but gently helped him stand. Legolas’ legs gave out a little, but he regained his balance.

“Slowly now, Legolas,” Aldeon said coming to stand behind his brother, should he fall back. They walked from the bed to the desk, without hesitation.

“You did great, my son,” Thranduil said with praise. Legolas smiled and hugged his father, relieved that he was now recovering. 

* * *

 

A couple of days later…

It was now time for the return home and while Feren, Tavaro, and Thranduil readied the horses, Legolas stayed back to talk with Elrond.

“I don't know how to thank you for this,” Legolas said with a smile. If it wasn't for Elrond, Legolas would not be with his brothers and father now.

“Legolas, there is no need to thank me, you are family and I would do anything for you,” Elrond said with a smile.

“I still feel the need to say it anyways,” Legolas said with a laugh. Elrond brought the young elf into a hug and slowly stroked his hair.

“If you were not here anymore, there would be less happiness in the world. You bring that to people you meet and that is a blessing,” Elrond said and slowly but gently pulled away from Legolas to look him in the eye. “I am glad you are well and I hope that you are for many more years to come.”

“Thank you Elrond, I will see you again,” Legolas said with a smile and walked out to join his family, who were mounted and ready. Elrond smiled and watched as they all rode off. May the Valar watch over them, always.

(Should I add more chapters to this story? Please comment what you think and of course review!)

**Author's Note:**

> (I forgot to inform you in my last chapter that this is my first FanFiction, ever. I am very proud of it and I hope you will find it to your liking, please review when you can, I will be very grateful for this.)
> 
> Elven Words:  
>  *Mellon-nin: Friend  
>  *Adar: Father  
>  *Naneth: Mother  
>  *Muindor: Brother


End file.
